


Mirror, Mirror

by YellowPencils



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 22:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4036999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowPencils/pseuds/YellowPencils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joan and Vera get distracted while getting ready for work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror, Mirror

Vera was standing in front of the mirror brushing her damp hair, towel wrapped around her small body. She was getting ready for work without much enthusiasm, knowing that both she and Joan had huge piles of paperwork waiting for them.

"Let me help you with that," Joan smiled as she entered their bedroom. She had got up before Vera and was already wearing her uniform trousers and shirt, although her hair remained down.

Vera knew it hadn't really been an offer, more of a request, but didn't mind. She handed her hairbrush to Joan, thanking her. Joan brushed the younger woman's hair, smiling at her in the mirror, enjoying the feeling of Vera's hair between her fingers.

Seeing Vera's eyes begin to close, relaxing as she continued to work on her hair, Joan moved the hair to the right as she leant to kiss the left side of Vera's neck, her lips lingering as she inhaled the smell of clean skin and shampoo.

"Joan!" Vera laughed softly, opening her eyes to watch what was happening in the mirror.

Joan smiled, a gleam in her eye as she reached her right arm around Vera to run her fingers along the top of her red towel, kissing a trail over her shoulder and back to her neck.

"We're supposed to be getting ready for work,"

"We're in charge. We can be a little late if we want. Just blame it on a traffic jam."

Vera didn't respond, watching in the mirror as Joan tugged on her towel until it fell to the floor, leaving her standing there completely naked. Joan's right hand continued wandering, cupping her breast before circling her nipple with her index finger, making it harden instantly. As her breathing became heavier, Vera smiled as Joan's left hand now joined in the explorations, moving slowly around to Vera's other breast, then over her stomach to her hip, stroking gently before moving even further down.

Vera bit her bottom lip, resting her right hand on Joan's left hand as it reached between her legs, encouraging her to continue. Her legs parted to give easier access and Joan stretched her fingers to run them along her slit, murmuring her approval at what she found.

"You're really wet, Vera," Joan moved her lips back to the other woman's neck, sucking gently at a spot that she knew Vera found particularly sensitive.

"Aah!" Vera moaned, before responding to the previous comment in a whisper, "That's because I really want you..."

Joan's right hand continued to fondle Vera's breast as her left moved to her clit, fingers running over it gently, becoming harder when the smaller woman's hips bucked insistently.

"Do you like that, Vera?" she mumbled into her neck, smiling.

Vera's response was a loud moan, her eyes rolling upwards before lowering to meet Joan's in the mirror. They continued to hold each other's gazes as Vera raised her left hand to Joan's head, entwining in her hair, holding her head to her neck as she continued to suck, slightly harder now.

Vera's moans got louder as she felt herself come close to her climax, the sound causing a moan to leave Joan's own lips, enjoying Vera's pleasure immensely. Vera leaned back into Joan so the taller woman could support her better, still looking into each other's reflections.

"Let go, Vera," Joan said breathlessly, sensing how close she was.

The deputy didn't need any encouragement, letting out a cry along with her release, feeling the waves of pleasure run through her as she leant her head back on Joan's chest.

Joan held Vera until she was able to stand without support, then she turned the woman in her arms, smiling and then kissing her deeply on the lips. Pulling back, Vera took her hand and led her over to the bed, pulling them both down to sit, then reaching up to undo the buttons on the governor's shirt as she kissed her once more.

"We're supposed to be getting ready for work," Joan's voice was teasing.

"Fuck that," Vera replied, "We'll just say it was a really big traffic jam."


End file.
